badboyzclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Boyz Club
Bad Boyz Club (formerly: Bad Boyz Club: Boston) is a reality YouTube show based on the American television reality show Bad Girls Club. It was created by Karon Wilson and produced under his production company, Gemini Filmz. The show began airing on YouTube on August 11, 2012 And ended On September 25, 2012. The reunion was filmed on October 11 and released on October 13. The the first season, which began filming in May 2012 in Boston and ended filming on July 1, 2012. The show received high views and after ten episodes, Gemini Filmz ordered a second season. The show began filming On November 20, 2012 and finished January 30, the season aired on February 22, 2013 and ended on May 22, 2013 after the second part reunion was released on May 25, 2013. On May 29, 2013, it was announced that Gemini Filmz ordered two new seasons of the Bad Boyz Club, Auditions were held On June 9, 2013. bringing it's third season The Third season premiered August 21, 2013. Filming Season 3 started On June 12, 2013 and ended production in August 12, 2013. The cast was revealed that same month with the official trailer being released that August. For months Karon took a break to produce other shows like Boston Heights which started filming On Sept. 30, 2013 and ended on October 31, 2013. The Season was announced On November 15, 2013. The trailer was released the samd day. The Sneak peak of episode 1 with interviews with the cast aired on November 20, 2013 And was released on December 9, 2013. On January 5, 2014 the show premiered and ended on February 14, 2014. The show was not picked up for a second season and it was cancelled and Karon made the Announcement on July 17, 2014. Karon also filmed OMG Special, a 30 minute episode of all of the crazy fights and moments on all bad Boyz club seasons which featured Knoxie (season 2), Marcus (seasons 1), Rocky (season 2) and Luis (season 1). The special was released On August 3, 2013. Life After BBC also premiered that same month. Bad Boyz Club all Star battle started filming in October of 2013 but was cancelled. Season 4 Of Bad Boyz was announced on May 17, 2014. Auditions were held on May 20, 2014. They started filming On July 30, 2014 and ended In August 28, 2014. Bad Boyz Club: Making It To The Big Apple special introduced all of the new bad boys which presenters Rocky (season 2) and Louis (season 3). It premiered On October 7, 2014. Season 4 premiered on October 24, 2014 and ended On December 2, 2014. With Reunion both parts being filmed on December 26, 2014. The reunion premiered On December 30, 2014. Auditions for season 5 (an aluminum cast of old bad boys previous seasons and new bad boys) were held on April 12, 2015. Season started filming On April 20, 2015. Filming ended on May 22, 2015. The season sneak peek was released on July 6, 2015. The season premiered on July 25, 2015 and ended midway through the season on August 6, 2015 with only 5 episodes being released out of 9. No reunion was filmed. To make it up to the fans Karon released The full season will all episodes on DVD on October 10, 2015 with cast Isis fight being released the same day. Season 6 was filmed in Atlanta. Auditions were held on March 2, 2016. Filming started on March 28, 2016. Filming ended On May 6, 2016. Season premiered On June 26, 2016 and ended On September 4, 2016. Reunion was filmed on August 20, 2016 and premiered On September 17, 2016. There have been 6 complete seasons of the Bad Boyz Club, with the sixth season released in June 2017. There have been a total of 54 contestants and 46 total episodes that have aired. There have been three spin-offs of the Bad Boyz Club ''which include, ''Life After BBC (2013), Top 10 OMG Bad Boyz Club Moments (2013), and Boston Heights (2014). The Top 10, which is a special episode which ranks the top 10 most shocking altercations in BBC history, featured four alum Bad Boyz Club contestants: Rocky (season 2), Luis (season 1), Marcus (season 1) and Knoxie (season 2). Life After BBC is a miniseries which began airing on June 6, 2013 with a total of three episodes before being cancelled due to unknown reasons. On July 25, 2015, Bad Boyz Club Reloaded was aired. Features an aluminum cast from different seasons and new bad boyz as well. But due to Karon filming another project the show was cancelled mid way through the season ring airing with no reunion. Season 6 premiered on June 27, 2016. The shows premiere became the highest viewed episode ever in Bad Boyz Club history. Seasom 6 made Bad Boyz Club more famous than outside the Gay Community. Since season 6 was the biggest viewed season, a year later a spin off "Bad Boyz Club ATL reunion" premiered which followed the lives and the reunion of all the bad Boys. About Bad Boyz Club was started in the winter of 2012 by Karon Wilson. Wilson pitched the idea after watching the American reality television equivalent, Bad Girls Club. He began a casting call and subsequently started filming in late winter 2012. The show was originally called Bad Boyz Club: Boston, because of the location Wilson had begun filming. The show centers around six to seven bad boys who self-proclaim to be the "baddest boy" and agree to live in a house for three months. They try to coexist with each other while managing to stay in the house without being evicted for rule breaking and physical altercations. The first season began airing on YouTube on August 11, 2012 and after 12 episodes (including the reunion) ended on December 23, 2012. The show included six "original" bad boys; Marcus, Steven, Reggie, Trey, Luis and Anthony. After Reggie departed the show, Wilson replaced him with Bobby who entered the hproducers episode four. Rell entered as a replacement for Anthony. The second season began airing on YouTube on February 22, 2013 and after 12 episodes ending on May 18, 2013. The show included six "original" bad boys; Lenny, David, Knoxie, Johan, Brisly and Dewayne. After David was removed from the show in the second episode, he was replaced with Andrew. Knoxie decided to leave the show in the fourth episode and was replaced with Rocky. The third season premiered on August 21, 2013. The show started off with five original cast members; Colin, Alex, Akeith, Louis, and Tyriq. Akeith departed the show in episode 2 after an altercation with Louis. Alex departed the series in episode 2 as well. Akeith was replaced with Calvin in episode 2. After Tyriq leaving the season, Christian, Khyaire, and Josiah came in as replacements. Christian depared in episode 6 after an altercation with Josiah. In the season finale, Khyaire and Colin voluntarily removed themselves from the house. The fourth season premiered on October 21, 2014. This season was the highest viewing most popular season in the shows history until its record was beaten by season 6 atltanta 2 years later. The seven originals were O'Neil, Deandre, Sammie, Deshawn, Ty, Terrell and Lawrence Bad boyz Club: Reloaded began filming in March of 2015 and ended in June. The show premired on July 20, 2015. Its a alluminum cast of 7 bad boys from previous seasons living together mixed with brand new bad boys. Karon wilson is an Award Winning popular film director that smashed into the internet world with his hit web shows Bad Boyz Club and Boston Heights gaining thousands of fans from around the world, He sticks out from the rest on youtube as he brands himself into bigger and better projects each time, He has done big collabs with internet famous people such as Mona Samone, Isis polite, Tommy Aldon, Sniff my splash, Justin j The milans and so much more. His company name "Gemini Filmz" Gives all kinds of videos From Music Videos to Vlogs of Celebritys and his famous web shows. Ka'ron Wilson is currenlty in California working on his first scripted Show series that will be airing in 2016 About a group of misfit college students with dealing with unbelievable situations and all of them have deep and dark secrets the title of the show has not been announced yet and rumors are going around that it will premire on the gay network logo. We look forward to seeing what Karon has in store for his huge fan base and will keep everyone updated when we find out more things. Seasons #Bad Boyz Club (season 1) (August- December 2012) #Bad Boyz Club (season 2) (February - May 2013) #Bad Boyz Club (season 3) (August - December 2013) #Bad Boyz Club (season 4) (October 2014- January 2015) #Bad Boyz Club (season 5) (July 2015- September 2015) (cancelled) #Bad Boyz Club (season 6) (June 26, 2017- September 2, 2017) Cast members #Marcus #Steven #Reggie #Trey #Anthony #Luis #Bobby #David #Lenny #Knoxie #Johan #Brisly #Dewayne #Rocky #Andrew #Colin #Alex #Louis #Keith #Tyriq # Calvin # Josiah # Christian # Khyaire # Rell (season 1) #Oneil #Sammie #Ty #Deandre # Rell (season 4) #Dashawan #Lawrence #Nova #Noveillia #AJ #Bello #Isis #Mixed Gawd #Raivon #T Millz #Adrien #Quay #Dope #Taj #Kari #Slim #Kadarian #Daquan #Larry Spin-offs Gemini Filmz Scripted Series "Shadows" (2017) Life After BBC (2013) Top 10 OMG Moments (2013) Boston Heights (2014-) "The Come Up (2017)" "Bad Boyz Club ATL reunion (2017)" See also